Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Animal Version V3)
PrinceKodi's Third Animal Version of Dragon Ball Z voice Audio is Ocean Dub Cast * Adult Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Son Goku/Kakarot * Fox (Skunk Fu) as Chi Chi * Patch (101 Dalmations) as Kid/Teen Gohan * The Red Death (How to Train your Dragon) as Ozaru Gohan * Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Krillin * Exile (Road Roavers) as Yamcha * Krypto the Superdog as Tien * Puppy Tusky Husky (Krypto the Superdog) as Choitzou * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Bulma * Shining Armor (MLP) as Piccolo * Buck (Home on the Range) as Kami * Donkey (Shrek) as Mr. Popo * Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Master Roshi * Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) as Grandpa Gohan * Francis (Oliver and Company) as Dr. Brief * ????????? as Mrs. Brief * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Yagjirobe * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as King Kai * Z (AntZ) as Gregory * Peg (Lady and the Tramp) as Fortuneteller Baba * Steele (Balto) as Raditz * Reggie (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Nappa * Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Vegeta (Bad Guy) * Drago's Bewilderbeest (How to Train your Dragon 2) as Great Ape Vegeta * Various Horses as The Namekians * Pipesqueak (MLP) as Dende * ???????? as Dende's Brother * Big Macinstosh (MLP) as The Grand Elder * Flash Sentry (MLP) as Nail * King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Frieza (1st Form) * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Zarbon * Rodent of Unusual Size (The Princess Bride) as Monster Zarbon * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Dodoria * Todd (The FoxBusters) as Cui * Slash/King (Alpha and Omega) as Captain Ginyu * Rougue 1# (Alpha and Omega II) as Jeice * Rougue 2# (Alpha and Omega II) Burter * Rougue 3# (Alpha and Omega II) as Reccome * Atilla (The FoxBusters) as Guldo * Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Frieza (2nd Form) * Discord (MLP) as Frieza (3rd Form) * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Frieza (Final Form/100% Full Power) * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Bardock (Flashback) * Thunderbolt (101 Dalmations) as King Vegeta (Flashback) * Lucky (101 Dalmations) as Kid Vegeta (Flashback) * Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) as Garlic Jr * Tough Bar Fish (Spongebob Squarepants: Movie) as Garlic Jr's Henchmen * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Marron (Krillin's Ex) * Charlie Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Vegeta (Good Guy) * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Future Trunks/Teen Trunks * Pinky the Fox (Rock-A-Doodle) as King Cold * Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Android 20/Dr. Gero * Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Android 19 * Voracity (The FoxBusters) as Android 18 (Bad) * Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Android 18 (Good) * Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Android 17 * Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Android 16 * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Imperfect Cell * King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) as Semi-Perfect Cell * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Perfect Cell * Tiger (An American Tail) as Hercule * Rita (Go Hugo Go) as Marron * Marty (Madagascar Series) as Adult Dende * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Adult Gohan/Future Gohan * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Videl * Rolly (101 Dalmations) as Kid Goten * Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Kid Trunks * Hazel (Watership Down) as Supreme Kai * Bigwig (Watership Down) as Kibito * Captain Holly (Watership Down) as Old Kai * E.B. (Hop) as Kibito Kai * The Smilidon Brothers (Walking with Beasts) as Spopovich and Yamu * Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Babidi * General Mandible (AntZ) as Bibidi * General Woundwort (Watership Down) as Demon King Dabura (Bad) * Fiver (Watership Down) as Demon King Dabura (Good) * Nars (Alpha and Omega) as Vegeta (Majin) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Fat Buu * Raja (Goliath II) as Pure Evil Buu * ?????? as Vegito * ?????? as Gotenks * Soto (Ice Age) as Super Buu * Dagnino (El Erca) as Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) * Cub Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) as Kid Buu * Rover Dangerfield as Teen Goten * Applebloom (MLP) as Pan * Angel (Lady and the Tramp) as Kid Bulla * Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) as Uub Gallery